


Werewolf Yoga

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick takes Cass to try out a new yoga studio.





	Werewolf Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Drawlloween.

“Now, straighten your spine.”

Cass watched from her contorted position as the yoga instructor adjusted the others in the class. He was a rather hirsute older man who seemed to know what he was doing. Cass dropped her gaze as he went to Dick, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

“Tuck your hips under. There you go.”

He slid his hand down the firm muscle of Dick’s backside. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as though he was smelling Dick.

Cass’s eyes narrowed.

The rest of the class, the instructor kept glancing at Dick, a strange hunger in his eyes. After class, he stopped to chat with Dick. Cass pointedly listened in.

“Hey, Cass,” Dick said as they headed back home. “Gary invited me to a one-on-one class.”

“Don’t go.”

“Why not?”

“Werewolf.”

Dick laughed. “Just because he’s a hairy guy doesn’t make him a werewolf.”

“He’s going to eat you. I saw,” she said, somberly.

Dick shook his head. “You’re as bad as Jason.”

Still, Dick didn’t return to that studio or take up Gary’s offer.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the theme this year is “Older Paranormal Men Want to Eat the Oblivious Dick Grayson”.


End file.
